Saiyan's Pride
is the 12th chapter of Dragon Ball Super. Summary The sun in the sky is shining bright as the match between Vegeta and Cabba begins. Cabba rushes towards Vegeta, who assumes a battle stance with a smirk on his face. Cabba teleports behind a surprised Vegeta, who manages to block his attack. Cabba teleports behind Vegeta's legs and strikes the older Saiyan behind the left leg. Cabba then kicks Vegeta in the stomach, who loses his balance and falls due to Cabba striking his leg. Vegeta, overwhelmed by Cabba's assault, is blinded by the bright sun due to Cabba flying in the sky, who delivers a strong blow to Vegeta's stomach. Krillin and Master Roshi compliment Cabba's strategy to use the sunlight to blind Vegeta, calling his tactics flawless. Cabba then fires an Energy Wave at Vegeta, who, while smirking, backflips and dodges the attack, then flies towards Cabba and kicks him to the floor. While Cabba shows signs of frustration, Vegeta remarks that as a Saiyan, Cabba should have no problems keeping up with Vegeta "as he is". When a confused Cabba questions him, Vegeta orders him to transform into a Super Saiyan, saying that he told Cabba to give it his all. While Cabba recognizes the Super Saiyan form as the form Vegeta used during his fight with Auta Magetta, he tells Vegeta that he does not have the ability to transform, and that was the first time he had ever seen the form, much to the Saiyan prince's surprise. When Cabba politely asks Vegeta to teach him how to transform, Vegeta grows angry, transforms into a Super Saiyan himself, and violently punches Cabba in the gut, calling his naivete sickening. While Vegeta proceeds to pound on and insult Cabba, Bulma is wondering why Vegeta is being so cruel while Videl, concerned, is covering Pan's eyes. When Cabba weakly exclaims that he surrenders, Vegeta grows even more angry, grabs Cabba by his collar, and threatens to kill him if he even thinks of surrendering when there is Saiyan blood flowing through him. Yamcha wonders if the evil in Vegeta's heart is starting to run wild again. When a beaten Cabba silently calls for help, Vegeta berates him and throws him into the air, and begins to power up. While exclaiming that after killing Cabba, Vegeta will track down the remaining Universe 6 Saiyans to destroy them, along with Planet Sadala, Vegeta proceeds to fire an energy beam from his chest towards Cabba. Whis proclaims that Vegeta will be disqualified if he follows through with his threats and kills Cabba, while Beerus reminds him that Vegeta has tunnel vision when his motor gets running. As Vegeta fires his attack, an enraged Cabba yells at Vegeta to leave Planet Sadala out of their fight, and blocks the attack with an Energy Shield, having transformed into a Super Saiyan. While Goku and Piccolo are shocked at Cabba's transformation, and Vegeta smirks from pride, Cabba relentlessly assaults the Saiyan prince, who tells him that that's more like it. Confused, Cabba stops fighting, and realizes that Vegeta deliberately acted cruel to drive Cabba to transform, as Vegeta explains that the Super Saiyan transformation can be acquired by embracing rage. Vegeta then orders Cabba to transform under his own will, which the younger Saiyan does. Goku and Vegeta are impressed at Cabba's potential. Vegeta then transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, shocking Cabba, Champa and Vados. While Vegeta explains to Cabba that by training hard he may hope to someday reach this level of power, Botamo is seen shocked at the power-up, while Hit opens both eyes for the first time in the entire tournament, laying his eyes at the match. With a quick but powerful elbow strike to the gut, Cabba falls unconscious, and Vegeta catches him and tosses him out of the ring, where Botamo catches him, being declared the winner, much to the chagrin of Champa. Goku wonders why Vegeta went through the trouble of training Cabba, and Piccolo answers him by stating that due to Cabba being a Saiyan, Vegeta had an instinct to help him, being the Saiyan prince. Goku wonders about himself as he's also a Saiyan. Piccolo reminds Goku of Vegeta's feelings towards him as Vegeta is declared the winner. Trunks cheers for his father, shouting that there's one more left. Cabba, having regained consciousness, thanks Vegeta for training him, and Vegeta reminds him not to forget the pride of the Saiyans. As Hit is introduced to the ring, Champa and Vados have a conversation about Hit, calling him the Legend of the Underworld, and wondering why Hit decided to join the tournament on his own accord. Vados reminds Champa that Hit would win the Cube if Universe 6 won the tournament, also reminding the God of Destruction that he ordered Vados to recruit Hit regardless of any price. As Hit walks to the ring, Goku and Piccolo show expressions of concern, and the match begins. Vegeta immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue and assumes a sharp battle stance, while Hit does not move an inch. As Hit barely twitches his arm, Vegeta rushes to attack Hit with a punch to the face, but Hit sharply counters him with a punch of his own, surprising the Saiyan prince and everyone in Universe 7. As Vegeta tries to attack Hit again, Hit counters with immense speed, leaving everyone clueless as to why Hit's movements cannot be seen. Goku asks Monaka if he can see what is going on, and Monaka replies that he cannot, leaving Goku speechless that even the "strongest warrior in Universe 7" cannot see Hit's movements. While Vegeta is constantly taking blow after blow, Goku asks Jaco if he can see anything, and the Galactic Patrolman replies that he cannot. Jaco explains that Hit is moving at superhuman speed, and when he attacks, there is a moment where he instantly disappears. Goku wonders if Hit is using teleportation, and even though Goku can also teleport, he claims that the way Hit is teleporting should be impossible. Eventually, Vegeta falls unconscious, beaten, and Hit is left unscathed. Hit confirms with the Tournament Presenter that killing is against the rules, while claiming that Vegeta no longer has the strength to even surrender, and offers to throw him out of the ring. The Tournament Presenter then announces Hit as the winner. Bulma shows concern for her husband, and Goku tells Krillin to give Vegeta a Senzu Bean. The Galactic King then wonders if Hit is a user of the Time-Skip technique, explaining to Goku that Hit is constantly suspending time and everyone else but himself for 0.1 seconds, which turns out to be plenty of time in a fast-paced battle. The Galactic King says that suspending time is a violation, but when Goku asks if Hit is going to be arrested, the Galactic King and Jaco, not wanting to get themselves in danger, say that they never saw anything. While the Tournament Presenter announces that Goku is Hit's next opponent, Goku asks Vegeta if he has any advice, and the Saiyan prince says that he has none and wishes Goku luck. Goku is left concerned about what Hit can really do if Vegeta has no advice after fighting him head-to-head. Whis is surprised that Hit can manipulate time just like him, and Beerus berates him for not granting Goku or Vegeta any strategies to counter it. Whis replies that finding one's own solution to their problems is a part of training, while Beerus further berates him, reminding him that this tournament has plenty at stake. Whis comically reminds Beerus that Monaka has yet to fight, revealing that Monaka was actually a weak, powerless person and him being Beerus' strongest opponent was a lie in order to motivate Goku and Vegeta. Piccolo, overhearing their conversation, is shocked about this, and confirms that everything is riding on Goku's match versus Hit. Goku stretches in the ring and wishes Hit for a good fight, and the match begins. Hit talks for the first time in the tournament, suggesting that Goku transforms. Goku replies that transforming takes a lot of stamina and that he's saving it for later, planning to buy time until he can find a way to defeat Hit. Hit exclaims that Goku must be young, noticing that Goku nonchalantly shared his battle strategy. Goku says that despite his looks, he's middle-aged, while Hit replies that he's over 1,000 years old, much to the Saiyan's surprise. Fuwa is surprised that Hit is talking so much, as he's known to be a mute, and Old Kai tells him that that's due to Goku's friendly nature. Goku then directly attacks Hit, who instantly counters him. Goku is surprised that not only he cannot follow Hit's movements, his strikes are heavy and strong. Hit advises Goku to surrender, while Goku says he's not the type to do so, especially since he might have found a way to defeat Hit. Hit, smiling, is intrigued. Appearances Locations *Nameless Planet Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue Battles *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hit *Goku vs. Hit Anime and Manga differences *In the anime, Vegeta and Cabba collide their Galick Guns in a beam struggle. In the manga, they do not. *In the manga, Cabba attains the Super Saiyan form by blocking Vegeta's Galaxy Breaker with an Energy Shield. Trivia *A bonus page in the related volume shows Goku on the way to his fight against Hit asking Vegeta what he thinks only for him to respond that he doesn't know and that Goku should just do what he needs to do. References Site Navigation ca:Capítol 12 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters